


knowing

by testosterlonely



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, pre-relationship i guess, the boys have crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testosterlonely/pseuds/testosterlonely
Summary: Caduceus Clay doesn’t know a lot of things. Caleb Widogast isn’t used to feeling that way.





	knowing

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written fan fiction in years, but the idea for this wouldn’t leave my head, so here it is. Enjoy some boys with crushes!

There are a lot of things Caduceus Clay doesn’t know. For example, he doesn’t know why there are two moons in the sky, or why Fjord sometimes speaks in the wrong accent, or why there are nights he wakes up to Jester softly sniffling. He doesn’t know why Beau curses so much, or why Nott teases Fjord so much. 

But mostly, he doesn’t know why his heart doesn’t remember how to beat sometimes when Caleb is around, or why his stomach feels a little fuzzy when he sees the redhead from across the room. 

There are a lot of things Caduceus Clay doesn’t understand, and Caleb Widogast is one of them. 

—

There are a lot of things Caleb Widogast knows. He can tell you how much molasses you need to cast Slow, and what Jester’s mother told them weeks ago. He can tell you where Nott likes to snuggle in with him at night, and how to pet Frumpkin in exactly the right place to make him purr. 

There aren’t a lot of things that Caleb doesn’t understand, but Caduceus Clay is one of them. For some reason, when Clay is looking at him with those big, doleful eyes, or calling him Mr. Caleb, the neurons don’t fire right. 

Caleb understands the arcane words, the pieces to put together to make things happen. Caleb is a smart man, he knows that. But he cannot figure out the magic of why Caduceus’s smile makes him weak, or what arcane words Clay must be using to make his tongue tangle when the firbolg is near. 

There are many things Caleb Widogast understands, but Caduceus Clay is not one of them.


End file.
